While it is possible for pets to go without food for a period of time, such pets need to be hydrated frequently. Just like humans who do not like to drink hot, stale dirty water, pets should not be required to do so either. Unfortunately, dogs are typically left alone while their owner is at work, or is away for other lengthy obligations with only a bowl of water to drink. If the pet inadvertently knocks this bowl over, or even drinks it all, the pet is left without access to water until the owner returns. In addition, dogs that are kept outdoors can be left without water due to evaporation. They are also at risk of more easily becoming dehydrated due to constant exposure to the hot temperatures.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were an apparatus or a means that such pet could obtain water as needed without the need for someone to provide the water.